


Without You

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, Limerick, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Feelings about going on without the love of your life!





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Dealing with death.  


* * *

I don't know   
What I'd do   
If it weren't for you   
In my life   
If not for you   
Would I be here?   
Would I be alive or dead? 

I don't know if I'd survive   
This cruel fate   
That's brought me here   
When you go   
What will I do?   
Why can't I   
Go with you? 

You've made me laugh   
You'll make me cry   
When you go   
I'll want to die 

But I must go on   
So I can be with you   
When it's my time   
To leave too 

I can't go now   
To much to do   
Before I can   
Be with you 

So I will stay   
And do my job   
So that when I go   
I'll be with you 

When it's my time   
To go away   
I know I will   
See your face 

So think of me often   
As I will too   
And know that I   
Will always love you 

You have my heart   
Yoy are my soul   
I miss you so   
Don't want you to go 

But go you must   
So do so now   
Before I decide   
I won't live without you 

Wait for me   
Don't give up hope   
I will be there   
When I'm through here 

I know I can cope   
For just a while   
Until I see   
Your beautiful smile! 

I love you!   
Me


End file.
